One Month Nakama
by GoldenPeppermint
Summary: A girl has a month left to live. After resigning herself to a peaceful end, fate decides she needs some excitement before she leaves. (OC story, no parings)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is the first fanfic I truly want to complete. Therefore, it'll be the first one I ever upload! I was originally going to find a beta, but since I'm going to be completing High School really soon and going straight into collage, I'll probably be REALLY irregular with updates and stuff, and since it is my first published one, I should do it on my own . please tell me if you find anything off about the characters or just pretty much anything wrong at all! I appreciate constructive criticism and even flamers, so please tell me your thoughts! Anyway, I'll let you get on with the story, sorry if it starts out bad, beginnings are hard for me.  
**

* * *

I sigh as I trudge along, bags weighing heavily in my hands. It's a beautiful day out, like any other day really; we don't get much bad weather here. People walk by. Some alone, some in conversation with fake smiles on their faces. None are paying much attention to anything else, lost in their own thoughts. Despite the charming look of this town, no one really considers anyone else. Papa was one of the few who- wait, wait, wait, Yuriko you're doing it again. No including Papa in negative thoughts, remember?

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, but only succeed in making myself dizzy. I stop for a moment, and drop the bags. I'm not too far from home, but this walk always seems so long. I don't go out often, thanks to my health, but It'd be worse if I didn't go out to get food at all. Thank goodness that Papa never told Mother about the small amount of money he saved up. Without it, I probably would have to rely on Doctor even more than I already am, with him paying my bills and such.

I pick the bags back up, and continue walking after my umpteenth break. The bags honestly arent even that heavy. Just some pieces of fruit, a few eggs, veggies, and a single steak. My usual buy for three weeks. It lasts me if I'm careful about it.

But the bags drag anyway. I'm seriously weak, and gosh do I hate it, but there isn't much I can do about it, being the sick thing I am. I stop for another moment, and lean against the railing of the small bridge I'm on. I relax my shoulders and take a deep breath, looking around at the town I've lived in all my life. Its a relatively normal one, not famous, but not off the map. Pretty much its only unique feature is its unexplained underlying hostility. There's no crime or anything, thank god, but thats just cause being friendly has better benefits according to others. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer after all. I don't know what made it this way, or its history, but its there. We don't get many normal visitors because of it though, only pirates, if even that.

Man I'm tired. Every month seems to get harder. Harder to walk, harder to breath, harder to stay awake. Doctor said this is my last month but- no, no, no! I slap my cheeks. No more negative thinking! Taking as deep a breath as I can, I pick up my bags to continue forward, only to be pulled back before my other foot can touch the ground. There are three kids, maybe a year or two younger then me standing there, the one in the middle has his hand on my arm. I think I recognize them. Oh! they're the really rowdy group that goes to the library to make fun of the librarian, a mean looking but nice old woman. I'm honestly surprised we haven't had an encounter like this earlier.

I flinch when the hand on my arm tightens, but I don't fight back. It would probably result in me getting hurt worse then if I don't. They are definitely stronger than I am.

"Oi! I know you, you're that sick girl, right?" the one holding my arm asked. I don't answer. My appearance is answer enough really. I'm clean, sure, but being as bone skinny and pale as I am, I can't really be anything else. The boy on my left answers for me. How kind.

"A'course she is! I mean, look at'er! No one in this town looks that ugly!" He laughs

"Mrs. Bingle is!" Oh, the librarian. The three of them have a good laugh for a few moments. I sigh, and against my better judgment, attempt to pull away. Maybe they'll let me go while their laughing? He only tightens his grip and pulls me closer. "Don't you try to get away, we're not done having fun!" he snarls, and pushes me on the ground. Ow, that hurts!

"Mom says that its people like you who give the town a bad name!" he continues and kicks me. Damn it, the adults know nothing! They feed the lies to their children, and the brats believe it. I'm one of the few sickly people here, how could we be responsible for the whole town? He kicks me again, and this time I think he bruised a rib.

"Dad says that to! He says its you who messed up yer poor mother!" the one on the right takes this chance to finally say something. I do my best to ignore them, and lay still on the ground as the one in the middle kicks me yet again. I can't even fight them back! Curse this body! The right one seems to like to talk once he gets going.

"Dad says you killed yer father too! That it's yer fault he died!"

"Shut up!" my quiet voice loud for once "Its not my fault! I didn't kill Daddy!" I sobbed. I didn't ask to be born sick!

"You shut up bitch!" The one in the middle yelled angrily "You did kill him! Mom said so! Mom isnt a liar, don't call her a liar!" He kicked me more as he yelled, each time hurting more than the last. I didn't even say she was a liar! "Bitch!" he yelled and stomped on my leg.

I let out a yell, and the people on the street kept walking, not wanting to involve themselves. Some looking at me with pity, and others as though I deserved it. I didn't kill daddy though… I don't blame mommy for leaving, but its not my fault! I didn't ask to be sick, I didn't want to be born needing medicine to stay alive. I glare up at them, feeling helpless. I can't even stand up for myself, I can only grin and bear it. The kid went in for another kick, and I closed my eyes.

But the kick never came

"Ladies should be treated with respect." I hear a smooth voice come from above me, and I crack my eyes open slowly. Standing tall above me is a man. I couldn't see him well, thanks to the sun, and he had a leg out, stopping the kick that was aimed at my face. I look at the boys, and see that they are obviously intimidated. The middle one goes to open his mouth to say something, but closes it instantly. The man must look scary or something because the boy runs off quickly, his friends close behind. I hear some clicks come from behind me, they sound like horse hooves.

"Shitty brats," The man above me spits in their direction, before turning around, and leaning down, offering his hand. "Are you alright, mademoiselle?" he smiles at me, and now that I have a good view of his face, I can see that he is very handsome, with blond hair falling over the left eye, the visible one a grey-blue. He has a cigarette in his mouth. I blush a bit, and take his offered hand.

"Is she alright, Sanji?" I hear a high voice behind me, but as I begin to pull myself up with the offered hand, a pain shoots through my ankle causing me to fall again. The man catches me, and pulls me completely upright with my right leg dangling. I couldn't step on it.

"Sorry." I apologize through gritted teeth, and was then pulled quickly but carefully up and into a pair of arms.

"C-call a doctor!" I hear the high voice panic, as the man shifts me into a comfortable position in his arms, princess style. "Wait, I'm a doctor!" How do you forget you're a doctor?

"Chopper," the man speaks "Get her bag, we'll bring her to her house." Wait, what?

"W-wait! You don't need to do that!" I could rest here until my ankle feels better, then drag myself home. I squirm a bit in his arms, but groan when my ankles hit each other. The man simply smiles at me, the smoke from his cigarette blowing around and behind him, luckily not in my face.

"Its no problem, Princess! Now, where do you live?" Oh gosh.

"Um… That way," I point down the road "up the hill on the right. Its the colorful house, you'll know it when you see it…" He nods, and begins walking in that direction.

"So what's your name?" The gentleman asks me after a moment of silence.

"I'm Yuriko."

"I'm Sanji, and this is Chopper." He tilts his head to the right, behind my head. I turn my head and am greeted by a deer with a large pink hat. It has a bag in its mouth and some packs across it's back. I stare at it for a moment, and then nod my head a bit.

"Nice to meet you, Chopper." I tell it, not really expecting an answer, but to my surprise, it nods its head. Oh, what ever happened to that voice from before? "Um, Sanji-san?"

He gives me a blinding smile "Yes?"

"Where is that voice from earlier? The doctor?" Sanji laughed.

"That was Chopper." Huh? the reindeer? He spoke?

"The reindeer?" I ask just in case, not believing it. He nodded and then stopped walking.

"Is this your home?" He asks. I momentarily forget about the supposedly talking doctor reindeer and I turn my head to look. Was my house really this close to the market? But thats it alright. Bright blue door, yellow pots, red roof, and pale purple walls. Its a pretty colorful house. Dad wanted it to be as bright as possible.

"The door should be unlocked" I nod and say. The doors in this place are ever rarely locked. He walks up the front step and through the door.

Inside is a small but cozy home. There is only one floor, and the dining room is connected to the kitchen. It was clean, seeing as how cleaning was one of the few things I could do without getting out of breath, I do a light round of it every day. I pat Sanji's arm thats around my shoulders.

"You can let me down here. I can- I'm alright now." He shakes his head.

"Nonsense! To let such a beautiful young lady take care of herself in this state?" He then walks over to the couch in the living room and carefully sits me down, my back up against the armrest. "Chopper, I have to finish shopping and take these bags to the ship, look after her, will you? Make sure she's all healed." The reindeer hands him the bags and to my surprise, talks!

"Got it, Sanji. I don't have all my supplies, but I'll see what I can do with what I have." He then shrinks too! Into… a raccoon with antlers?

"W-wait, what?! Huh? Y-you were a reindeer- and- you- you talk? A talking shapeshifting raccoon?" Sanji laughs on his way out of the house.

"I'm not a raccoon! I'm a reindeer!" Chopper shouts at me and I put my arms up in front of my face

"I'm sorry! I didnt mean it! You suprised me is all!" He just sighs.

"Just let me see your wounds." I comply. He looks like he knows what he's doing. I dont even know if i should actually trust these guys. They seem nice enough, and what's the worst that can happen to someone who won't be around for long anyway?

"So…. um, how is it you can talk?" I ask cautiously, it may be something sensitive.

"I ate a devil fruit. The human human fruit." Wait, really?

"I thought they didn't exist, that they were just in stories." If they really exist, well, wow. Imagine how many strong people there might be are out there! He nods and pulls off his pack. He takes out some cotton balls and anesthetic and begins to clean the few scrapes I got on my face and knees. I wince a bit; it stings. "So… you're a doctor then?" I want to have conversation. Truthfully, it's kind of weird to talk to someone new, weird reindeer raccoon thing or not. He nods again. I do my best to stay still.

He finishes cleaning my cuts in silence, and moves to my ribs. "Tell me how much it hurts, from one to ten, ten being the worst." I nod, and he presses his hoof lightly into the top of my ribs. I flinch slightly.

"Four." I say and he continues down. This goes on for a bit, as he examines it. The right side generally worse, but not horrible.

"No broken bones, but the right side might be a bit bruised. Now lift your ankle." I comply, and he takes it gently. He moves it around a bit, and I wince again. Nothing is swollen, from the looks of it. "Your ankle isn't broken either, just a bit twisted. It won't hurt for more than a day or so." I sigh in relief as he lets my ankle down gently. I wouldn't be able to clean if it was broken. I would be bedridden for the last month of my life. I really need to stop bring that up, even in my own mind its a bit depressing. I look at him to say thanks, but I stop when I see him giving me a curious look.

"Um..is something wrong?" I ask.

"Are you sick? You're obviously malnourished, and your bruises formed quickly. Your bones are also weak." He states, and I shrug, nodding a bit.

"Yes, I forget what it's called, but my Father called it the 'Try Your Best' disease because I couldn't do much, and he would always tell me to try my best." I pause for a moment, lost in thought. Chopper tapped me to continue "So, uh, the Doctor told me that my body was born and am still weak, and that my body is continuing to slowly shut down." Chopper nods, and names a few thing I'm guessing are diseases.

"But people don't usually live this long without some sort of constant medical help."

"I know. Doc said I have about a month before my body shuts down completely." Chopper frowned but I quickly put on a bright smile. "Its all good though! I've lived a good fifteen years, I'm satisfied." I'm prepared to go. I mean, I've known for as long as I can remember that I wouldn't live long. Chopper looked at me for a moment before getting a determined look on his face.

"I have some medicine and vitamins back on my ship. It won't get rid of your disease but at least it will take away the pain and some of the fatigue. I'll be back." He makes sure I'm settled and then goes to the door. I watch him as he does. "You stay here, and don't move, ok? I dont want you walking on your ankle yet." He leaves, and the house seems a bit odd.

I sigh and look around my house. "Its been a while since we had company, huh?" I speak to my home. "And such nice company too." I do this a lot, speak aloud to my home. It is pretty much my best friend after all. Its been with me through good and bad times, standing colorful and strong. Not many people realize how heartfelt and great a home is. Its always there to listen to you. I shake my head, mind getting off track.

"So, what do you think of them? The reindeer was cute." I giggle "He also obviously knew what he was doing. It was really nice of him to give me medicine, I didn't really have a chance to decline! Not that I'm complaining, It's nice that I might be able to move around a bit more. I wonder how I'll pay him though… Maybe I can give him one of my wooden carvings? He also said 'ship', does that mean he's a sailor? A wood carving may not mean much to him then."

I let out a long breath, and sink down into the couch, closing my eyes. I might as well get some sleep until he gets back. I didn't realize how tired I was untill now… my eyes feel so heavy… ah, the only type of comforting darkness…. I welcome you….

BANG

My eyes shoot open and I jump up. Whats going on?! How long was I asleep? Chopper? It takes me a few seconds for my mind to wake back up, and I look towards the door. There's a man, no two, standing in the doorway, the door agar with the top hinge broken. The first one I see, a large man, looks at me.

"Are you friends with the Strawhats?" his voice like wet gravel. The straw hats? Who?

"Tony Tony Chopper came outta this house, stop asking stupid questions!" The second one, noticeably smaller than the other, with a higher voice walks in boldly, and then up to me. What do they want? I stick as close to the couch as I could, looking as small as possible.

"Just grab her and lets go already." The gravel one growls. Wait wait wait wait, what? grab me? No! The one near me grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. His shoulder is boney, and knocks the air out of me. I get it back quickly though, and begin to struggle. I will not let them take me from my own home! And at least I know what the brats wanted, I don't know these guys! Plus, chopper still needs to come back!

"Let me go!" I yell, or well, try. Its not very loud, but I guess it was loud enough because the large guy approaches me.

"Hey, should we knock her out or something?"

"Sure, It'll make it easier on me. But not to hard, boss wants her alive."

Damn it! I can't even help myself! I feel tears prick at my eyes. The man walks in front of me, I look up and glare at him. He raises his fist but I don't look away.

Pain. Then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all who Favorited/Followed, and to imafangirlforever for reviewing! It means a lot to me, all of ya :) I finally was able to get this up. I didn't re-read it a bunch of times cause it was a now or never deal, I hope it came out good! Please give me your thoughts, and enjoy the read!**

* * *

"Ow… what with all the yelling?" I try and open my eyes but close them quickly. It's really bright. My head hurts so much… what's going on right now? I wait a moment or two before trying to open my eyes again. I flinch, but they open and I scan the area. "Oh wow…"

There's a battle going on, and it's very one sided from the looks of it. One body comes flying towards me and I roll to the side quickly, banging my ankle while doing so. It hurts. The wall caves in a bit and I stare at it in shock. Isn't, isn't that one of the guys who kidnapped me? Am… I at a base?

I look back at the battle and see three obvious winners in the crowd, one being the blonde handsome man who helped me earlier, Sanji was it? He is kicking full grown men yards away! He was so strong? Another…. man? Large and muscular, covered in what looks like fur. I'm sure I've seen that hat somewhere before. The last one though, can't be much older than I am, with short black hair and a straw hat on, but his arm is stretching! How? It's- It's like he's made of rubber!

I'm grabbed by the arm out of nowhere -again- and pulled in front of a body. I look up at the person and it's a face I don't recognize. He's covered in bandages, as if he had been in a fight recently, and I would probably be more intimidated if he didn't have a frantic and scared look on his face. I feel a blunt and cold object pressed against my head and quickly look forward again. It's probably a gun.

"Hey, Straw-hat!" the man yells and pulls my arm tighter. The three obvious winners stop fighting and look at us. "If you don't kneel before me right now I'll- I'll shoot this girl!"

The one that stretched like rubber looked at us, his childish face serious. He looks at the man holding me hostage in the eye.

"Risk your life on it." he says simply, confusing both me and the man.

"W-what? My life? Don't you see what's going on here? I have a gun to this girl's head, you're risking her life!" He stampers out, the hand holding me starts to shake.

"I'm asking you if you're willing to risk your life on that pistol." The rubber one asks again, but it sounds more like a statement then a question. The man is shaking even more, and his grip on me loosens, but is still too tight for me to be able to get out of. My ankle hurts, and my head is throbbing. I'm standing here helpless. Wait, maybe there is something I can do!

I move slightly as rubber one speaks something else, but I don't pay attention. Now, I'm slightly off to the side of the man, my leg directly in front of his two. I muster up all the energy and strength I can in my leg and on the count of three. One. Two. Three!

I kick up and behind as hard as I can. The man lets out a girlish squeal and lets go of me. I jump to the side quickly. I trip but I'm a good yard or two away from him now. I knew reading those comedy adult books would come in handy! The rubber one then sends out an arm, without moving his feet and it reaches the man, knocking him into the wall, and unconscious. I hear steps come up behind me.

"Yuriko, are you alright?" I look up and see the big furry man standing there.

"Yuriko-hime! You're so brave! Kicking that bastard where it hurt!" Sanji came spinning and gushing over. I look at him, and then back at the furry one.

"Um, th-thank you Sanji-san and I'm okay but… uh… are you… Chopper?" I ask, now recognizing the hat up close. The color of the fur, and the blue nose too. Either this was chopper, or, well honestly I don't know who else it could be.

"Yes, it's me," He says, and changes back into his small form, and I just stare at him for a moment. It's just so… weird. I want to learn more about it. I go to stand up, when the world swims around me and I start to fall. Sanji catches me, once again, and picks me up. The small adrenaline rush is over, and add to that my ankle and the headache, I feel quite out of sorts. Sanji just smiles at me.

"Let's take you home princess."

The way home is loud. Luffy, I learn the rubber one's name finally, is hungry, and keeps on trying to sneak off. I also learn the reason as to why I was kidnapped. Turns out Luffy, also the captain of their pirate crew -for some reason them being pirates didn't surprise me, though Luffy being captain did- had pissed off some gang leader in the town, and then beat him in a very one sided fight. The gang knew that chopper was part of the crew, and when they saw him exit my house, they figured they could use me as hostage. Apparently they left a note in my house for when chopper got back with my medicine. I feel bad that I was so easily caught, but after voicing this, they simply said that it was their fault for getting me mixed up in the first place, hence why they came to save me.

After some detours from Luffy successfully wondering off, and having to go get him, we arrived at my place. My door was knocked down, and neighbors walking by whispered like old gossiping women at the sight. Sanji brought me in, and just like earlier in the day, carefully sat me down on the couch, and Chopper once again checked me over.

"Sanji~" Luffy's voice drew out the blonde's name "Food~" Sanji just sighs and kicks the rubber man. Ow, that looks like it hurt, but Luffy ate the… Gomu Gomu fruit was it? Rubber Rubber fruit? Something of the sorts, I was told on the way here. Wow, yesterday I thought devil fruits were fictional, but here I met two people who have the powers of one!

"Wait you shitty captain, I have to fix Yuriko-hime's door that those brutes knocked down. Should have kicked them harder, those bastards." He looks mad. I would tell Sanji not to bother, but he looks so dead set on fixing that door, I think it's better to just let it happen. After all there's no way I can fix it, and asking the doctor for this would mean explaining the pirates, and I don't want to get them in trouble. This is probably just me taking advantage of their kindness though, as I watch Sanji and Chopper fix the door the best they can. I could at least give Luffy something to eat. I have a few vegetables and fruit in the fridge from earlier. The meat would have to be cooked. I turn and look for Luffy, he's lying on the ground of my living room, arms spread out looking at the ceiling.

"Um… Luffy-san?" I call out to him from my spot on the couch. He looks at me, only moving his head.

"Yeah?" and I freeze for a moment. It was easy to talk to Chopper, and awkward but relatively okay when I talk with Sanji, but something about Luffy intimidates me. His carefree attitude is a puzzle and I don't understand him. I can't get a hold on what he's like. So I just stare at him for a moment.

"W- Would you uh... like some fruit or s- something? I have some in the fridge…" I trail off as he frowns.

"But I want meat~" he whines, and I cringe slightly. He's like a child.

"Well, I have a stake but it would have to be cooked." I tell him and his eyes light up.

"SANJI! She has meat! Cook it for me!" Luffy jumps up and flings himself over to Sanji, who with the help of Chopper just got the door back on its hinges. The blond put his foot against the rubber man's face and pushed him back. Is Luffy really the captain?

"Shut it you idiot. I'm not taking food from a beautiful young lady just to feed your bottomless-pit ass. You can wait till we get back to the ship." he looks over to me "I apologize for his repulsing manners Yuriko-hime." I shake my head.

"He's just fine. Are you sure though? I don't have much but you did save me…" I said tentatively. Maybe they might stay longer too. I haven't had a meal with someone in such a long time. But Sanji just shook his head.

"We saved you because we got you mixed up, please don't worry about it!" he smiles at me. "But I had better take this guy back to the ship so he can get some food and stop bothering you." I shake my head again, but I understand. They probably have to go before they are noticed…

"I understand… well… um... th-thanks for uh, fixing my door too. It was never a bother." I do my best to smile at them. I feel awfully sad though. Chopper walks up to me and holds out a hoof. In it he has a small bag.

"I almost forgot to give you this, it's that medicine I told you would help with fatigue, and some of the pain." I gingerly take it and look inside. There is about two handfuls of small round blue pills, very unthreatening and they look easy to swallow. "Take one in the morning with breakfast, and one about 12 hours later with dinner or a snack. But make sure you eat with it. And no dark leafy greens." He sounds just like a doctor, but still very soft. It's comforting. I smile at Chopper. It hurts my cheeks though. So much smiling and talking today.

"Thank you so much Chopper, really. This should make my time left more enjoyable." I clap my hands a bit, and smile a bit wider. I know what I say sounds depressing, but I honestly don't think it is! I don't want chopper to get sad. He sighs and gives me a small smile. I look over to where Sanji is still fending off Luffy, unaware of the conversation me and chopper are having. I wonder if chopper told them or not about my sickness? Chopper does the same.

"We really should get going. Nami probably things we got into even more trouble, she'll probably charge us for taking so long" The little reindeer sighs again, and walks to the door, "Bye bye, Yuriko!" he waves "Make sure you take the medicine like I told you!" My smile falters but I nod my head.

"Ah! Yuriko-hime! It was an honor to meet such a beautiful young lady, and I'm sad to leave you but the time has come! Good bye!" He spins over to kiss the back of my hand and then spins off. Why does he treat me so differently than the other two? My smile falters even more and it's hard to keep it on my face, my eyes are starting to burn a bit. I don't want them to leave. Luffy looks at me this time.

"See ya!" Luffy calls out with a wave and turns to leave with the other two. Is this really it? Am I just going to go back to my everyday routine? To my quiet house? To the glares and pitiful stairs of neighbors? To relying so much on my doctor? To being alone? I look at my front door closing.

"Wait!" I hear a voice yell. Its mine. The door opens back up and my three saviors look in. I get off the couch and bow my head to the ground. "Chopper, Sanji-san, Luffy-san," I practically yell.

"Take me with you!" my voice is flowing out with no filter, I don't take them back "Please, I'm tired of spending my time alone. I'm tired of the quiet everyday life, meeting you guys showed me that. I know I'm sick, I won't be alive but for another month, I'll do my best not to be a burden until then! I'll clean and I'll do other stuff, I'll stay out of the way. You guys are pirates right? I'm sure I can be useful in some way. I've always had one goal in life, to live life in content until it ends, but now I want to have a _dream_, to live life to the fullest, surrounded by people who like me! People who are willing to be my friends! I'm just- I don't want to be alone anymore!" my throat is dry, and my face is wet from tears. I keep my head to the ground. I didn't even know I felt these things. Since when was I not okay with being alone? I thought I came to accept it. My quiet like, and my death. But I don't want to do that anymore. I don't expect Luffy to say yes. But at least I tried. I can take this moment and cherish it.

"Sure." Luffy's voice interrupts my thoughts. I look up in shock. He's grinning at me, laughing slightly.

"W-wait, you said yes? Are you sure?" I ask, not sure if I heard right. Both Chopper and Sanji look ecstatic, and are saying something similar to Luffy, but I'm not paying full attention. I'm focusing solely on Luffy.

"Why not? It's interesting! Now let's hurry up and go, I'm hungry!" He laughs out loud and his contagious grin slowly spreads to my face. I let it take over and it's so big my teary eyes, now wet from a different feeling, and forced closed. A wave of something washes over me like a large warm blanket. I'm only able to get one word out.

"Yeah!"


End file.
